


February 8ths weird dream turned into a story

by randomKduck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Not for the faint of heart, Original Characters - Freeform, Trapped, at least as far as i know, very little beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomKduck/pseuds/randomKduck
Summary: Buried deep beneath the ground, a 16 year old boy is trapped in a building ready to collapse.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

There was loud beeping, red lights blinking on and off, hurting his eyes. He tried to keep up with the group, but the noise and light was making his vision fuzzy.

He tripped on something the person they were chasing had dropped in their path. His friend yelled at him to keep up. Pausing when they saw him on the floor. He was covering his ears, his vision swam, his head spun. He told his friend to keep going without him, he’d catch up. His friend nodded and left.

After a moment, he got up, and started jogging after everyone. He didn’t know where they had gone. He had a good idea of where though.

He had barely made it to the elevator when he saw his friend again. His friend looked hurt, and angry. “Where were you?” his friend demanded. He was shocked by the question. His friend didn’t give him the time to answer. “She got away. And it’s your fault.

We needed you and you were too busy lying on the floor like a coward!” His friend spat. He wasn’t sure what to say other than “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?!” His friend seethed, venom lacing their voice, “that’s all you have to say for yourself?! How dare you!!” His friend lunged at him, pinning him to the wall. “How dare you betray us?” His friend whispered, deathly calm. “I didn’t-“ “that’s exactly the problem. You didn’t.” His friend cut him off.

The lights were still blaring, the sirens still going. His friend pulled him from the wall only to shove him into another one. They used the hook-shot they had to tie him to the wall, then they left without another word.

“Don’t leave me!! Don’t leave me please!!” He shouted, struggling desperately against his bonds. “Please!!”

He struggled until he passed out from exhaustion.

By the time he woke up again, the building was completely under ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main character is a shapeshifter.

The first day he spent crying, and struggling. Not wanting to be trapped. Surely the building wasn’t too far under ground... Right?

The second day he spent trying to loosen his bonds. He tried shifting multiple times, but it didn’t work. He tried biting the rope. Very little result.

The third day he cried more. Feeling hopeless.

The fourth day he continued biting the rope.

On the fifth day he tested being able to move. It didn’t work so he kept biting the rope.

On the sixth day the building lurched, tilting on it’s side a little, and knocking him unconscious.

On the seventh day the building tilted in it’s other side a little. The rope broke, and he slid down the hallway.

On the eighth day he woke up. Groaning from the pain the light’s, sounds, and (two days prior) being knocked unconscious. He looked around. Realizing the rope had broken in his sleep. He got up, his torso being sore after all the struggling against the rope, and started walking toward the elevator. But soon had to take off his shoes because they had no grip against the floor. The cool tile felt good against his feet as he walked up the (now) steep incline towards the room’s only exit.

He forced open the elevator doors, but there was no elevator inside. He looked up to see the elevator at the top of the shaft. _I guess that makes sense since they did leave that way_. He thought dejectedly. He shook his head, turning into a hummingbird and flying up the shaft.

He landed, turned back into a human, and grabbed the climbing bars that had been installed in case the elevator broke (like stairs wouldn’t have been a better idea, but what did he know?). Staring down the way he came, he shook his head, turning to the door that would lead him to the kitchen. _A week without food is a week too long_ , he thought.

Prying open the door, he went inside. He walked over to the fridge, a little disgruntled to find that all that was left was animal products and the bad tasting tofu he had gotten to try the week prior.

He settled for the tofu when his stomach reminded him that he had gone a week without food, and this was no time to be picky.

He sat down on the couch, contemplating what he could do with the free time he had when the tower shook. The couch, started sliding as the room started tilting.

He yelped, not having enough time to react as the couch lurched forward, flattening him against the now broken TV. He groaned, not daring to move until the room (or maybe it was just his head now) stopped spinning.

He slowly worked his way out from under the couch. His body aching. The tofu was ruined by the TV, (or was it the TV was ruined by the tofu?) so it was no longer a food option.

He got up and went to the cupboards to look for more food. He walked past the fridge, which had unplugged itself from the opposite walls, and slid into the shelving units across from it, and started looking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 9 through to 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at chapter* 0-0 "hope yall don't already like this character" XD

Day 9. Still no food. He checked the secret stash in his room. There was none. He laid down, his body sore.

Day 10, he didn’t realize he had fallen asleep the previous day. He looked out the window to discover the building was still sinking. Only pausing to change angles before continuing to slide. He panics not looking for food that day, but rather looking for a way to stop the sinking.

Day 11, he sleeps.

Day 12, he jogs threw the bottom floors, trying work out all the numbness from moving none-stop to not moving at all for too long. He continues searching for food when he’s done.

Day 13, he wakes up groggy. His stomach hurting from the lack of food. His whole body hurting from the over exertion the previous day.

He got up, walking out of his friend Stella’s room (what? He was feeling lonely.) and towards the elevator shaft. He pried open the door, getting in the elevator and pressing the button labeled “K”.

(The kitchen was right below the bedrooms, and, honestly? He didn’t trust the elevator to move more than one floor either direction.)

He walked over to the side of the fridge and started trying to push it on it’s side. Or even _to_ the side a little, hoping to find _some_ food that wasn’t meat.

He had just pushed the fridge from the shelves it was blocking when the TV exploded. Throwing shrapnel everywhere. He looked out from beside the fridge in shock, wanting to see what had happened, when his face was scanned by a red light. He followed the the light to one of the bots on the wall his friend had installed for in case someone tried to destroy, the.. Place...

Oh. Oh no.

He ducked back behind the fridge as the bots started shooting at him. Having to slide into one of the drawers to avoid getting shot by the two along the opposite wall to him. The bullets racked on the door and he had to turn into a mouse to avoid getting shot.

He held his breath when the shooting stopped and the red light scanned the cupboard he was in. The red light leaking in through the holes the bullets had left. The scanners blinked and continued shooting, focusing on the spot he was in, he squeaked, dodging to the side. He snuck out through on of the holes, and into another cupboard where a stray bullet had accidentally hit.

_Oh hey there’s canned fruit in here._ He thought. Hiding behind a can.

He would have found it funny that the fridge was hiding food if he weren’t extremely hungry and fearing for his life.

He heard the bots scan the cupboard for him, then scan the rest of the room, and then blink three times to alert that the coast was clear, before blinking off.

He sighed in relief, turning into a Tasmanian-devil so that he could still fit in the cupboard, and also eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 14. He woke up sore, his too-big-for-the-space-he-was-in body crammed against everything. He had turned back into a human while he slept, and was now paying the price for not thinking to leave the cupboard before he fell asleep.

He turned into a mouse again, squeezing his way out of the bullet hole. He squeaked as he heard the bots alert each other of his presence and ran for the elevator, which was blessedly left open.

He slid in, turning back into a human, and pressed the “L” button to go back up to the rooms.

He forgot there were more bots on that floor too, and had to hide behind the lip of the elevator.  _“So, we all remember the shit show that was last night, right?” Cyan asked, a big grin on his face, Robin groaned, “I’m pretending it was just a bad dream that left me exhausted.” They said. He sniggered, getting elbowed by Roxane “yeah, we remember” she grumbled. “Well, in order to have that never happen again, I made these!” Cyan said enthusiastically, pushing a button and dropping all the tarps that had been on the wall to reveal an odd looking machine mounted on the wall. Stella started clapping, equally enthused. “They are amazing!” She declared, “what are they?” She added, making it sound more like an excited statement then a question._

_Cyan laughed, “they’re Invader Track And Debilitate Systems! Or ITADS for short.” Cyan said, “debilitate?” Asked Stella, “they basically shoot at people who try to attack us” Cyan said, grin never leaving his face. “Oh.” Stella said, unenthusiastic at the thought of hurting someone. “It’s okay Stell’, they wont kill anyone.” Cyan said, reassuringly. “They’ll attack intruders, but what about_ us _?” Robin asked, lifting an eyebrow. They were likely thinking of the last time Cyan made something that shot people. “Don’t worry! I worked out all the kinks and even added a ‘safe-zone’ system! They wont shoot at any of you!” Cyan said, beaming._

Yet here he was, getting shot at.

“Not gonna shoot me my ass.” He said bitterly. Having to turn into an armadillo to avoid getting shot as he rolled through the hallway to his room.

The bots probably thought  _he_ had been the one to blow up the TV. The most likely thing was that the  _couch_ had blown up the TV.

He rolled into his room. Turning back into a human and jumping unto his bed in one swift motion. He yawned,  _all that avoiding death is making me tired,_ he thought. Curling up on himself and falling asleep.

Day 15, he didn’t want to get out of bed, so he didn’t.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 16, he didn’t want to get out of bed, so he didn’t.  
Day 17, he got up and armadillo-ed to Roxane’s room. He knew he wasn’t aloud in there, but there was no one there to stop him. He packed everything he thought was important into a bag, just in case he got a chance to leave.  
Day 18, he had a weird dream where the tower span and span through the earth before resurfacing on the other side of the world. He went to Stella’s room and collected all her things onto a different bag.  
Day 19, he snuck past the bots, using the two bags to block himself from view. His intent was to go back to his own room, but a wall of mud was in the way.  
It took him too long to realize that his side of the building was sinking. He gasped, climbing the mud wall (yes, with bag in his hands) and ran to the kitchen, dodging bullets as he desperately emptied the fridge.  
He knew something was coming, he had been sinking below the earth for days, he was bound to come across the... whatever-Cyan-had-called-it eventually.   
He pushed the bags into the fridge, and climbed in. Pulling the door shut just as the room exploded.  
He hit his head off the top of the fridge. Getting knocked out in the process.  
Day 20.  
Day 21.  
Day 22.   
Day 23.  
Day 24, he stirred, head aching. He couldn’t see.   
Day 25. Day 26. Day27 day28...   
__  
day 35. His head didn’t hurt as much. His body didn’t ache. He looked around, turned into a cat, and an owl. At least he tried to. He couldn’t feel the change. He concentrated, nothing happened. He wasn’t sure what to do. He tried opening the door, thinking fresh(fresher) air would help. But he couldn’t open the door.  
Day 36, he tried push the fridge over from the inside.  
Day 37, oxygen is depleting, he more frantically tries to get out of the fridge.  
Day 38, he knocks the fridge over, still can’t open the door enough to get out, well at least he has air.  
Day 39, get’s out of the fridge but ends up getting shot in the leg and has to hide in the fridge until the barrage dies down. It takes longer than normal.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 40. He wakes with his leg on fire. He looks down at it in panic, already trying to pat out the flames, when he notices that his leg  _isn’t_ on fire. He remembers getting shot and cringes. He opened the fridge a tiny bit. Just enough that he could see the bots along the walls. There was four of them. Two along the walls next to the elevator and two on the wall to the right of the elevator.

He tried to turn into an armadillo, but again, it didn’t work. He felt panic rise in his chest, and pushed it back down to his feet where it belonged. He didn’t have time to feel, he needed to get out of there.

He grabbed the bags, moving them to block him from view of the ITADS as he shimmied his way over to the elevator. He got in, pressing the “L” button just as the ITADS detected him. 

The elevator rose an inch before freezing. It shuddered, and then dropped two floors before the emergency brakes kicked in. (If a person screamed at a higher pitch then even dogs could hear, and there’s no on there except them to hear it, does it still happen?) he panted, grabbing the bags and hauling himself out of the elevator. He needed somewhere safe to put them. Not wanting to carry them everywhere.

He walked into the room, recognizing it as the training room, and thanked whoever was watching over him ( **A.N. Your welcome :)** ) and walked strait toward the medical storage they had in case someone was injured during sparring or obstacle courses. He patched up his leg as best he could. 

__

Day 41, he worked on moving quickly despite his injury.

Day 42, he napped mostly.

Day 43, he sang, searching the different floors for food and other supplies.

Day 45, he cried. He didn’t know why he was crying, not really. But he cried.

Day 46, he discovered canned food in Cyan’s workshop! Yay! It was all canned meat. _Boooooooooh!_

Day 47, what day was it? He wondered, how long had he been there? It didn’t feel like long but it also felt like forever. Was he dead? He couldn’t tell.

Day 48 49. He slept, not wanting to do anything.

Day 50, he got up and jogged.

Day 51, the power started getting finicky. Good thing the oxygen supply runs on it’s own power.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a slight decent

Day 60. He cried more. Then he got up and hid the supplies he found in the bomb shelter that rested below Cyan’s workshop. 

Day 61. He was curled up in Cyan’s workshop, the smells reminding him of home, despite the fact he had never left his home. It felt more like his home had left him. He hurt, more on an emotional level than a physical one.

He cried a little, wanting the pain in his chest to stop. He was mad at himself. He was supposed to be the up beat one! The one that made people feel good! Raised spirits, and made bad puns! He was supposed to be  _happy_ ! He hit himself on the head, trying to push his emotions down but that just caused them to flood out more. His dam was braking. His mask was too. 

Before he could devolve into a puddle, though, a familiar voice called his name.

“Benjamin!” It was Robin. “Benjamin can you read me?” The Robin that left him behind. “Benjamin come in! Do you read me?” The Robin that thought him a traitor. “Benjamin please!” He broke, sobbing, wailing. He heard Robin still trying to reach out to him before the power ran out. 

Day 62. Throat sore, Benjamin waited for Robin to call again. No call came.

Day 65, still waiting.

__

Day 70. A call comes. He hears his friends, all four of them, trying to get him to respond. He doesn’t talk, he just opens the communicator. He sees their faces, relief washes over them and it hurts him. They willingly left him behind, they wouldn’t regret it.

Robin seems to notice his look, “is everything okay Ben?” They ask, and then the power cuts out, and the communicator shuts off with it.

He cusses, screaming out into the oblivion he was trapped in. 

__

Day 80. They called a few times, he couldn’t answer, he was too tired to move.

Day 81. He gets up, but his legs are shaky, he takes a deep breath, and then another. The power comes on, and he tries calling them. 

They don’t pick up.

Day 84. “1. 2. 3. My name is Ben. 3. 2. 1. I live in this tower, deep in the ground. 1. 2. 3. I am 16 years old. 3. 2. 2. Haha too-too hahaha.”

Day 86. He didn’t mind the rats squeaking.

Day 88. He called them, they didn’t pick up. 

Day 90. “-99, 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 10...4? 105, 106, 106, 106-“

Day 91. “Benjamin, Come in Benjamin, do you read me?” “Aaaaaagh!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little more decent

Day 93, he didn’t mind the rat’s squealing.

Day 95, “Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb with fleece as white as snow.”

Day 99, “Benjamin please answer!” “Robin, it’s time to face facts, he’s gone.” 

Day 101. “Ben-“  **click** “Robin I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” ...

Day who knows? Robin tells Ben that he’s going to be saved, that his friends made a drill to dig down to him. ben isn't sure how to feel about that.

Day 130. Ben’s friends access the footage attached to the ITADS and whatever other security cameras were available, and decide they need to send Ben a food trunk ahead oh them.

Day 132, the trunk arrives, with a mic and constant line of communication attached. The ITADS no longer work.

Day 135, woke up groggy. He always woke up groggy. He couldn’t feel anything for a solid 45 seconds. He yawned, looking around at the workshop he called home. He breathed in deep, the smell of motor oil and canned meat filling his nose with a sickly sweet smell. It made him want to gag, but he had nothing in his stomach to vomit. He heard the power come on more than saw it, and turned to the communicator. Hoping to hear some news about the drill. 

“Hello Ben!” Stella’s soft voice came over the intercom, “how are you feeling today?” She asked, he didn’t answer, “not to good huh.” He clicked open the communicator, allowing her to see his face. She smiled at him, though there was sadness behind her eyes. “There he is!” She said, never losing that comforting softness. She sounded like a mom talking to her ill kid.

Ben smiled weakly at her, not moving his head from it’s place on the counter. “We sent you a gift! It just arrived in the kitchen! The ITADS are no longer working so you will be able to safely get t-!” She said, the power went out again cutting her off.

Ben stared at the screen, confused. A gift? He was scared to find out.

He got up, his legs shaking under his weigh, and walked toward the spot on the floor he had been resting on.

He would look for the gift later.


	9. Chapter 9

Day day. He walked back, and fourth, back and fourth. Trying to get the feeling back in his legs. He walked toward the elevator shaft, but heard a noise and walked away from it. He did this several times throughout the day, until finally the power came on, and he brought the communicator (AKA Stella: pocket edition) with him.

Stella talked about all the new heroes apart of their group, sometimes talking about the boys or girls that reminded her of him.

She told him the drill’s progress, and about Robin feeling so bad that he got left behind. _Bullshit._ “They have been blaming themself for you being left behind, we keep trying to tell them that that isn’t the case, but they wont listen, saying that if they hadn’t left you in that hallway you wouldn’t be trapped down th-“ “what?” Ben rasped, pausing his climb, Stella didn’t respond for a moment. “When you fell, I believe you tripped on a portrait? Robin said that you told them to keep going, and you would catch up, and they did. Th-“

“what do you _mean??_ ” Ben started crying, “Robin’s the reason I was _stuck down here!”_ “What?” This time it was Robin them-self talking, “Ben, I didn’t-“ “YOU CHAINED ME TO A WALL!!” Ben yelled, Robin and Stella were silent, and Ben was worried they had both gotten angry at him for what he said, until he realized the communicator was off. The power must’ve gone out.

“Great.” Ben said, he had two floors to go before he reached the “gift” they had sent him.

He was starting to wonder if it was worth it to get.

\--

He sighed at the entrance to the kitchen, images of the bots shooting him bubbling in his mind. He didn’t want to open the door, didn’t want to go in.

He didn’t want them to be lying.

He opened the door, just enough to peek through. The bot’s to the left weren’t on, he couldn’t see the ones next to the elevator. The entire (what used to be the) ceiling was mud and stone now. The cupboards were singed, the canned foods had exploded, so they weren’t edible anymore. He noticed that there was something in the middle of the room.

It was a box. It looked a bit like a crate but wasn’t made of wood, the sides were silver, and the top and rim of the bottom were both parakeet green. The top sported a thin line and a handle. There was a small black dot under the words “containment”.

He didn’t like the look of that box.

The box buzzed as though a microphone had been turned on. “Benjamin! Come see what’s in the box!” It was Stella, she sounded excited.

Ben walked slowly toward the crate. He wasn’t sure what to expect when he opened it. He wasn’t expecting a bucket filled to nearly the brim with food.

He stared at the food in shock, having very mixed feelings about it.

“Surprise! What do you think? Do you like the food? We made sure Cyan didn’t pack any animal products!” Ben just stared, he gingerly picked up a container and opened it ti reveal apple crisp. He ate one piece of apple and slid into a sitting position and started gorging himself on all the food in reach. Stella didn’t say anything for so long he began to wonder if it was all pre-recorded until Robin asked, “what did you mean when you said I chained you to a wall?”

They didn’t sound angry, just confused. Ben felt sick at the question, and suddenly regretted eating so much. He swallowed the last bite of the peach he had been eating, throwing it to the make-shift compost pile, and laid down more-or-less in the fetal position. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to hurt again. Robin spoke again after realizing that Ben wasn’t going to. “That night, do you remember who we were fighting? The person that broke into, and sunk the tower. Do you remember what she could do?” He asked, Ben still didn’t answer. Robin sighed, “she was a shapeshifter Benjamin, it was probably her, not me, that had you chained to that wall.

On the way out. We thought we had met up you. You said that you had trapped her in the tower. Then she revealed herself as the person we were chasing after the building had fully sunk.” Robin explained, Ben just listened. “We didn’t think you were down there until the bots started shooting at you. The footage they recorded of the ‘threat’ (and yes I used air quotes there) had been sent to one of Cyan’s back-up computers.” “Why are you telling me all this, I knew some of it and could guess the rest. Why are you talking to me as though I’m a child?” Ben asked, not having the energy to sound as upset as he was.

Robin didn’t say anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so close to the last chapter!

Day 150. The drill got held back by a wave of villain attacks. 

Day ... 

day 152. Ben’s legs hurt, though he wasn’t sure why.

Another day. Ben hasn’t touched the food.

Another day. “What do you mean you haven’t been eating?” Cyan asked, taking a break from the drill. “Hold on, imma get something for me to eat, and we’ll eat together!” He said.

Another day. Stella read him quotes from a new book she got titled “an invitation to dream”.

Another day. Ben tried eating again. He threw up.

Day 160. Roxane played Ben nature sounds. He asked to listen to the ocean.

Day 166. “Where did you go?” Robin asked, “hmm?” Ben hummed. Robin sighed, “you’ve been missing from view the past 6 days, where have you been?” “Right here Robin, I already told you, I’m not going anywhere.”

Three days to go. “I’m going to get everything from the lower floors.” “Why?” “I don’t wanna have to drag it up when I’m able to leave.”

Two days to go. “What is in the bags?” “You’ll see.”

Last day. “Ben?” Roxane asked “Yeah?” Ben said, “You excited for freedom?” She asked, “I guess.” Was all he could say. “I am excited to see you again! I will give you the biggest of hugs when you get here!” Stella said. Ben smiled, “I can’t wait.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains reference to a work that is not mine.

The drill poked out from the earth that was now the only exit to the building. “Guess who!” Cyan said enthusiastically over the speakers. He released a couple of mini spider-looking robots to search the area. One peeked in the food box only to see it was hardly emptied.

The spider-bots looked around for Benjamin, but he didn't seem to be in the room.  _Odd_ , Cyan thought. Moving one bot to make sure the ITADS were in working enough order to repair them, and upgrade them to recognize certain explosions to be system failures rather then an attack. 

He moved the other bot to look around the base for Benjamin.

The ITADS were toast and there was no sign of the shapeshifter anywhere.

Cyan was confused. Why wouldn't Ben have stayed with the food crate if he knew he was being rescued?

The inventor soon got his answer.

One of the bots randomly stopped responding. The screen just went fuzzy, then blank, and Cyan could've sworn he heard the sound of growling.

But only Ben (and some rats) was down there, and he wouldn't attack a robot for no reason. Unless...

Cyan shook the thought from his head, hoping he wasn't right, and pushed the other bot to the location the first had stopped working in. being more careful of whatever could be down there.

When the other bot got to the area, Cyan couldn't tell what he was seeing.

Hidden in the shadow of a small incline in the corner was something big, with glowing deep blue eyes.

As far as Cyan could tell, it was skinny. So skinny it looked like a skeleton. It's breathing was labored, like it had just run past it's limit. It's muzzle had a deep liquid dripping from it, and there was remnants of something on the floor directly in front of it.

Cyan got ready to take a screenshot, and fired up the flashlight on the bot.

The thing took notice, and lunged just after Cyan took the picture. He didn't even have time to see it properly before the screen cut out on him.

He pulled up the screenshot, and froze. Eyes wide as he stared at it.

The red around it's muzzle was blood, the thing on the floor was a dead rat it had killed and eaten. It looked like a mix between a reptile, and the werewolves from  _Harry Potter._ It looked ill, and incredibly thing.

But the thing that really gave Cyan pause was the coloration of the thing. It was coloured like Ben's suit, hair, even his eyes.

Only the creatures Ben turned into were coloured like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, (as many know) belongs to J.K. Rowling


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are at the end of this chapter in Ben's life now, and I am hoping I have giving yall enough information about him to make some stories about him from here.
> 
> I might start making one shots or comics about the characters before and after this story, but for now, this is it. do with it what you will.

Cyan stayed in the drill. Stunned at the picture. He wasn't sure what to think.

Clearly it was Ben, no other creature was coloured like that, and no other creature like that existed other than in fiction.

But why did he seem so...  _Feral_ ? Ben never acted like that, not even when he was at his worst, or when he was sick to the point he couldn't use his powers right. 

Cyan was so deep in thought he almost didn't notice the communicator buzzing.

“Cyan!” robin said, sounding like this was the fifth or sixth time they'd tried to get his attention. Shaken out of his thoughts Cyan flipped open the little machine (little in _his_ hands at least.), “what's up boss?” he asked. Robin sighed, how's it going? What took you so long to answer?” they asked.

Cyan paused, “it's going fine, I guess. Sorry for not answering, I was just lost in thought.”

Robin blinked. “Okay.” “are you even moving?” Stella asked, bouncing with excitement. “no, not yet, Ben's uh... little busy at the moment.” Cyan answered. The group looked a little confused before Roxane said, “well okay call us when your moving.” And closed the communicator.

Cyan closed his communicator, and waited. He guessed that this had probably been happening a lot, judging by the amount of time he either wasn't visible or unresponsive. Cyan also guessed Ben didn't know, or else he would've told him before he came down. So he figured this wore off eventually.

\--

And he was right. Not even that long later, Ben was pulling himself into the room, passing out, and back to being human.

When he woke Ben looked almost comedically shocked at the drill's “sudden” appearance.

He walked over, a slight limp in his step, and knocked on the door. Cyan opened the door a little, just enough to let him into the back seat of the drill (which of course was added, this was a rescue mission after all) “when did you get here?” he asked softly, his voice hoarse.

Cyan could have sworn he spoke louder than that.

“Not that long ago, I was a little shocked you didn't wake up when I got here.” Cyan lied. “I'll attach the trunk to the back, and then we can get going.” Cyan added quickly, wanting to change the subject. Ben nodded, looking over at the trunk.

Cyan got out of the drill, motioning for Ben to get in while he got the trunk attached to the back. Rather than getting into the drill, Ben walked with Cyan and started dragging the black bags back to the drill.

Cyan looked confusedly at the smaller. Still wondering what was even in the bags, but not asking.

Ben pushed the bags into the drill, and climbed in. Positioning one to be under him, and the other to be on top of him. His expression going blank when he noticed Cyan staring, and the inventor looked at the drill, and finished dragging it to the back where he could attach it.

Once he was done. He got in the drill, and started the hour long trip back to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I actually finished a multi chapter story! if yall want more for the story please ask. I have no plans.  
> the only other thing I was planning to add to this was Ben resurfacing and the shenanigans that come with it :)

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if there are any mistakes.


End file.
